With the fast development of Internet technologies, various local area networks such as a network in a company, a network on a bus, and a network in a shop are widely used.
However, in many authentication processes, the phone number of the user needs to be obtained. It may be time-consuming to enter the phone number. User privacy may be impaired, resulting in that the user receiving undesired messages. In addition, the user often needs to wait for the short message service (SMS) password, resulting in the user not being able to access the Internet timely. Further, the user may need to actively obtain the password by inquiry, and manually enter the password, which is inconvenient. In addition, an application having a WIFI connection function needs to be programmed, resulting in high system improvement costs.